Patent Literature 1 discloses an input device including: a plate-like operation panel in which a touch sensor is placed, and which has a touch surface that is to be touch-operated by an operator; supporting means for supporting the operation panel to a fixing portion in a manner that the operation panel is displaceable in one axial direction that extends along the touch surface; and an actuator that vibrates the operation panel in the one axial direction, the supporting means being configured by elastic blocks which are disposed respectively in a plurality of places between the operation panel and the fixing portion.
In the input device, when the touch surface of the operation panel is touch-operated by the operator, the operation panel is vibrated in the one axial direction which extends along the touch surface, thereby generating a tactile sensation on the fingertip of the operator which is contacted with the touch surface.